User blog:OnyxSea/Theory regarding the Uchiha Clan's Resurgence in all Fanon Canon projects
There was a time, long ago, where the Uchiha were nearly extinct. It was the period where Uchiha clan became monsters of their own kind, their strength increasing by their very aims and goals to become stronger, to seek revenge, and to further their clan's very progress. Yet one by one these Uchiha were killed. Seeking solitude by being the only Uchiha left, Sasuke remained in a state of sadness for years, for he had only married one woman in his life - Sakura Haruno, and he was indeed devout to her. Yet, this would lead him to be incapable of restoring his own clan to its former glory, and he entered a state of depression, wondering if he could ever reconcile with his love if he had extra-marital affairs in an attempt to restore his own kind. Venturing through the lands for over 9 years, away from home, he eventually became desperate from the loneliness, and the lack of accomplishment he had - for he had yet to accomplish the dreams of his younger self, the dreams for the future he had declared to Kakashi. Despairing, a solution came to him, a jutsu that would change the world and yet not harm his relationship with Sakura. Using the energies afforded to him by the Sage of Six Paths, he forged a jutsu in victory, crafted from his very Yin and Yang chakras, which would shift the balance in power within the world, forever. That jutsu, was Ambient Sperm Creation. Travelling throughout the land, in search of worthy wombs, Sasuke released his aura of testosterone and manliness everywhere he went, impregnating all the shinobi in the world with his seed, in particular those who were fit and ovulating. His extremely potent sperm was so effective, that it even overtook other sperm in the sperm race, as if enhanced by the Body Flicker Technique. One thing that was certain however, and that was the fact that the world would soon be populated with Uchiha once more. Naruto Uzumaki, his brother and ally, sensed this change. Using his Senjutsu, he noticed the massive increase in the number of lifeforms in the vicinity, the creation of chakra circulatory systems within the bodies of people, and he resolved to address this issue at its core. Heading out, he charged towards Sasuke's location. "SASUKE! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Naruto asked in concern. "I am fighting for my dream of an Uchiha future! To restore the Uchiha Clan to its former glory." Sasuke spoke. "...I see, very well then. But please, haven't you done enough?" Naruto asked, giving the number of additional chakra lifeforms he had sensed to have appeared in this world, "You are the father of 8000... 9000..." "How many children is it, Naruto?" Sasuke questioned. "IT'S OVER 9000!" Naruto replied, shouting as he exited Sage Mode. "When will you stop this madness?" Naruto asked. "When the world is populated by the Uchiha once more." Sasuke spoke simply. "Very well, it's not like I can stop you. But please, DON'T IMPREGNATE MY WIFE!" Naruto spoke what he would, and then turned around and began to leave. And so, this was the start of a new era, a world where Uchiha prodigies sprouted left and right, those with chakra so potent it matched even Uchiha Sasuke, those who were excellent mediums for transmigration and had an affinity to the Rinnegan. Uchiha Sasuke had created an Uchiha paradise, and that paradise was, Naruto Fanon Wiki. Category:Blog posts